BEHIND THE CHAT - jonglo and a snack parcel
by endlessong
Summary: Behind of "A BAP Chatroom - jonglo and a snack parcel" - Junhong merasakan perasaan senang yang tiba-tiba menyengat seluruh tubuhnya karena Jongup. A B.A.P (Jonglo, Daehyun, and Himchan) drabble. RnR?
BEHIND THE SCENE - JONGLO AND A SNACK PARCEL

note: saranku, sebelum baca ini baca dulu A BAP Chatroom yang chapter jonglo and a snack parcel biar tau kejadian ini di sudut pandang member lain yang cuma nontonin via chat. enjoy!

.

Selama perjalanan, Junhong gusar saat Himchan mengantarkannya menuju studio dance. Masalahnya Daehyun mengatakan melalui personal chat bahwa hyung kesayangannya—Jongup menangis karena Junhong menduakannya dengan Mochii. Junhong merasa sangat bersalah jika memang yang dikatakan Daehyun itu benar

"Himchaan hyuuung, apakah aku terlalu jahat pada Jongup hyung sampai dia menangis? Atau aku membuatnya marah lagi?" Junhong menatap Himchan yang sedang menyetir dengan tatapan sedihnya

"Mungkin Jongup sedang tidak berada di moodnya, Junhongie. Sampai disana kau harus menjelaskan semua yang bisa kau jelaskan dan minta maaf pada Jongup" Himchan menasehati Junhong "Hyung yakin jika Jongup marahpun, dia tidak semarah yang kita kira. Jadi lakukan yang terbaik ndee? Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi"

Junhong menatap ponselnya gusar dimobil sampai akhirnya kegusaran Junhong berhenti saat Himchan memarkirkan mobilnya di depan studio dance. Setelah mobil Himchan terparkir, Junhong keluar dan langsung berlari ke arah studio dance meninggalkan Himchan yang berjalan santai sambil membawa parcel snack milik Junhong dibelakangnya. Saat Junhong sampai duluan, didalam studio dance itu tampak Daehyun yang sedang duduk menenangkan Jongup di pojok dekat kaca ruang dance mereka—persis seperti yang Yongguk katakan di group chat mereka

"Oh Junhong sudah disini, sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk berbicara" Daehyun berdiri, lalu mendatangi Junhong "Jangan tanya dia menangis atau tidak, dia sudah jelas menangis tapi tidak mau mengakuinya. Sepertinya dia menangis karena kesal. Jadi Junhong, tolong jangan membuat moodnya lebih jelek lagi dari ini"

"Ya! Tadi siapa yang kau sebut wanita tua di grup chat kita, Jung!" Himchan—yang saat sampai langsung meletakkan parcel snacknya ke sembarang tempat- mendatangi lalu langsung menjambak rambut Daehyun. Bahkan Himchan sempat menahan jambakannya untuk memotret moment ini dengan ponsel miliknya "Aku akan kirim ke grup chat kita untuk membuktikan bahwa Kim Himchan telah membalas perkataanmu Jung. Hahaha"

"Aduh, ini sakit tau! Lagipula aku kan hanya bercanda" Daehyun mengusap bekas jambakan Himchan sambil meringis kesakitan

"Himchan hyung dan Daehyun hyung bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Junhong, berdua saja. hehe" Jongup akhirnya membuka suaranya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, karena ini pertama kalinya dia mengusir kedua hyungnya, terutama Himchan yang notabenenya adalah hyung kesayangannya

"Ya Jongup-ah! Aku baru datang kenapa kau—hmssmsimmmppfft" Daehyun menyekap mulut Himchan dengan cepat dan segera menyeretnya keluar dari studio dance tersebut

"Berisik sekali kau hyung! Mereka berdua mau berbaikan kenapa kau tidak bisa diam sih" Daehyun memutar bola matanya setelah menyeret Himchan keluar dari studio dance "Kadang aku suka berpikir kau benar-benar membutuhkan terapi pendewasaan hyung. Mentalmu benar-benar seperti anak umur 2 tahun"

"Ya! setidaknya dia harus memiliki sedikit tata krama. Aku baru datang sudah diusir"

"Dewasalah sedikit hyung aishh" Daehyun membuang nafasnya berat karena lelah dengan sikap Himchan "Lebih baik kita melihat apa yang maknae line lakukan, ada sedikit kaca dipintu. Kita bisa mengintip lewat situ"

Himchan akhirnya melihat pintu yang tadi dia lewati dan benar saja, dipintu itu ada sekotak kaca kecil yang mengarah langsung kedalam studio. Akhirnya mereka berdua berakhir dengan mengintip didepan pintu studio untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan maknae line di dalam

.

"Moon hyungie aku minta maaaaf"

Junhong berdiri didepan Jongup yang menatapnya dengan datar—atau entah memang wajah Jongup seperti itu. Namun kali ini wajah datar tersebut dibarengi dengan kekecewaan yang sedikit terpancar dari wajah Jongup. Hal ini membuat Junhong hanya bisa menunduk pertanda menyesal

"Aku... Aku kira kau sudah melupakanku..." nada Jongup melemah "Aku menangis bukan karena kau meninggalkanku bermain dengan Mochii, namun karena aku kesal kau melupakanku, Choi"

"Mianhaeeeee hyungiee, aku hanya terlalu senang saat Bang dan Himchan hyung mengijinkanku untuk memelihara anjing. Namun sepertinya aku akan menitipkan Mochii pada Junseo hyung nanti jika hyung tidak suka..."

Jongup melihat Junhong yang masih menunduk dengan wajah menyesalnya. Sungguh, Jongup tidak ada maksud membuat Junhong seperti ini ataupun memisahkan Junhong dengan Mochii. Hanya saja, Jongup tidak suka kenyataan bahwa Junhong melupakannya karena dia lebih sering bermain dengan Mochii akhir-akhir ini

"Jangan sedih Junhongie, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini hanya saja... Jangan lupakan aku ndee? Aku—aku sangat menyayangimu Junhong-ah. Dan dilupakan oleh orang yang paling kau sayang rasanya sakit, disini"

Jongup mengambil tangan kanan Junhong dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Junhong bahkan bisa merasakan degupan jantung Jongup ditempat Jongup meletakkan tangannya. Junhong akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap hyungnya

"Aku... Juga menyayangimu hyuuung. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari aku menyayangi Mochii, sungguh~"

Setelah Junhong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongup langsung mencium pipi Junhong kilat saat itu juga. Perlakuan Jongup membuat Junhong membelalakan matanya karena kaget. Pasalnya, Jongup tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya pada Junhong. Sungguh, rasanya Junhong ingin mati sekarang karena rasa bahagia dan menyenangkan yang tiba-tiba menyengat hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH JONGUP MENCIUM JUNHONG JONGUPKU SUDAH DEWAS—HMPPPPT"

Jongup dan Junhong menoleh ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Yup, sudah jelas itu suara Himchan dari balik pintu yang menggema ke seluruh antero studio dance. Setelah melihat ke arah pintu, Jongup dan Junhong sama-sama bertemu pandang lagi dan saling tertawa satu sama lain

"Ahahaha Himchan hyung mengintip ternyata" Jongup menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Hmm, jadi aku tidak akan terlupakan lagi kan?"

"Ehehehe iyaa Jonguppie hyung! Aku akan lebih sering bermain bersamamu mulai dari sekarang" Junhong tersenyum lalu meraih kedua tangan Jongup dan menggoyangkan keduanya "Aku juga menyayangi Jongup hyuuung, aku sangaaaaat sayang, ehehehe"

Keduanya lalu tersenyum dan sama-sama tertawa canggung karena kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Junhong. Setelah beberapa menit, Jongup tiba-tiba teringat dirinya yang tadi mengusir Himchan dan Himchan terlihat tidak senang. Dia harus minta maaf pada Himchan sebelum mood Himchan berubah menjadi jelek karenanya

"Ah Junhongie, coba kau panggil Himchan hyung dan Daehyun hyung. Karena kita sudah selesai berbicara suruh saja mereka masuk"

"Ndeee Jonguppie hyung~"

Junhong akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu dan membuka pintunya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja—

BRUG

"ADUHHHHH"

Junhong terkejut melihat Himchan yang tiba-tiba terjatuh telungkup didepannya, sedangkan Daehyun tertawa sangat keras sambil mengambil beberapa foto dari moment itu dengan ponselnya dan Jongup terlihat berusaha menahan tertawanya walaupun akhirnya gagal. Akhirnya Junhong menolong Himchan yang masih kesakitan

"Hyuung mianhae, aku tidak tau kau ada didepan pintu. Maafkan aku"

"Pfft dia terlalu bersemangat mengintip kalian berdua tau" Daehyun tertawa sambil membantu Himchan juga untuk berdiri "Ikan paus ini sangat merepotkan"

"Sialan kau Jung. Aish ini sakit sekali kalian tau"

"Mungkin kita harus panggil Yongguk hyung kesini untuk membuat Himchan hyung sembuh" Daehyun akhirnya mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat mengetik sesuatu dilayar ponselnya. Sekarang, Himchan sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di studio dance tersebut dan Junhong masih menatap Himchan dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Perilaku Junhong ini tertangkap oleh Jongup—dan membuat Jongup ingin menenangkannya

"Junhongie, kemarilah" Jongup memanggil Junhong—yang membuat Junhong berjalan ke arah Jongup berdiri

"Umm, apa menurut hyung aku akan dihukum Yonggukkie hyung lagi karena membuat Himchan hyung terjatuh?" Junhong menunduk sedih, pasalnya Junhong benar-benar tidak tau kalau Himchan bersandar di pintu tadi. Jika saja dia tau, dia pasti tidak akan langsung membuka pintunya

"Tidak, kau tidak dihukum Junhong, yang salah kan Himchan hyung bersandar didepan pintu. Pintu bukan tempat orang untuk bersandar" Jongup tersenyum dengan senyuman malaikatnya, lalu menangkup kedua pipi Junhong "Jangan sedih, aku tidak bisa melihatmu sedih, Junhongie. Jika Himchan hyung marah aku akan membelamu. Aku janji"

Jongup melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Junhong—membuat Junhong kemudian tersenyum dan reflek memeluk Jongup dengan girangnya. Lain Junhong, lain Jongup yang malah sedikit shock saat Junhong memeluknya seperti itu—walaupun akhirnya Jongup membalas pelukan Junhong juga setelah itu

"Terima kasih hyuuuuung, terima kasih! Aku sangat menyayangimu"

"Ndee Junhong-ah, aku juga meyayangimu—"

Junhong akhirnya melepas pelukannya dengan perasaan senang. Namun beberapa menit kemudian saat Junhong akan berjalan ke arah sofa yang ditiduri Himchan, Junhong malah membatu ditempat. Rasa senang bahagia itu kembali menyengat seluruh tubuhnya saat Jongup menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"—Sa-saranghae Junhong-ah, aku sangat mencintaimu"

.

JONGLO SHIPPER MANA SUARANYAAAAAA

Gila manis banget couple yang satu ini emang. Udah gangerti kenapa aku dapet banget feelnya nulis ni bocah dua. Ini special buat kensopu yang udah selalu ngasih inspirasi sama semangat dari awal aku bikin bap chatroom wkwkwkw. yuk yuk yang request! aku selalu nerima request plot atau drabble atau ff kok;)

Terakhir, RnR?


End file.
